What A Load Disposal Bins
What A Load Disposal Bins (or the Bin Dispenser/Machine) is an item-dispensing machine, appearing in every level of Viscera Cleanup Detail, as well as the Office. The What A Load Disposal Bin machine appears as a large dark-green box open on two ends, with two walls, a black curved "dispenser" part under the top (which sports a decal with the machine's name), and a platform on the bottom. In most levels a small yellow cable can be seen at the bottom of the machine, which runs along the grounds and connects to a nearby wall. When the machine is activated, the black dispenser doors open and a bin is lowered onto the platform, which then rolls out onto one of the sides. If bins come in contact with with large amounts of viscera and other bloody objects, they will eventually become dirty and covered with blood, much like a dirty bucket. However, blood does not affect the bin in any way, and like the bucket, it cannot be cleaned. Usage The What A Load Disposal Bins machine dispenses large yellow biohazard disposal bins. The player may then use the bins to transport larger quantities of viscera and other objects to another location, or to the Incinerator. The Incinerator doors are wide enough to accept a full, and even slightly over-stuffed bin. A bin can be set upright by using the primary trigger (left click by default) while holding the bin. This can be useful if a bin is overflowing and beginning to tilt or shake due to colliding viscera or objects within it. Like the Slosh-O-Matic, the What A Load Bin Dispenser has a small chance of dispensing body parts instead of bins. However, unlike the Slosh-O-Matic, the bin dispenser often drops up to four body parts at a time, as opposed to only one. Also like the Slosh-O-Matic, the side of the machine a bin is ejected is dependent upon the player's position when the machine was activated; if the player activates the machine then moves to the other side, the bin will still roll out to the original side. How-to The player must select the hand tool (the "2" key by default, however this can be changed in the options menu), then activate the machine with the primary trigger (left click by default). The machine will then lower a bin onto the conveyor, which automatically rolls out towards the player. AdvertisementCategory:Level Mechanics A vendor has a small chance of dispensing an advertisement for the What A Load Bin Dispenser. According to the ad, the company manufacturing the What A Load Bin Dispenser is known as "Crudson's Automation". The advertisement reads as follows: :"Crudson's Automation :What-A-Load Bin Dispensors :The only affordable choice for all you disposal bin supply automation needs! :It's so affordable, you'll need one of our bins just to hold all your savings! :Now with %15 less spontaneous spates! :On sale for *399.99 Vaders!" Please note any spelling or grammatical errors are found in-game, and have been deliberately included here. Trivia *Disposal Bins (and other machines) were originally intended to have another "feature"; occasionally sucking in and killing the player. According to the developers: ::Ever since the early days of VCD we've wanted to make the machines sometimes suck the player in, causing you to die in agony as it devours you. You would have the option to tap a key to die more painfully and hang on longer, but cannot be saved. ::Unfortunately we never added this feature. Like so many things, it just didn't happen. ::There is mention of this behaviour in one of the death threat notes from your colleagues though. ::This is the real reason why the machines have limbs in, or at least the real explanation. Think about that the next time you go near the thing!Developer Trivia on Steam *The vendor advertisement uses dashes in the name of the machine ("What-A-Load") while the in-game model does not ("What A Load"). Image Gallery Bindispenser.jpg Overgrowth-Bin1.jpg 2014-06-20_00001.jpg|The dispenser and its corresponding bin, as seen in a very early screenshot of the level Splatter Station. References